Everyone deserves a good lesson
by J.Angela
Summary: Rachel is having a gleepover the night before nationals. Santana and irritated, its later in the night and everyone else is sleeping... exce[t Quinn. Hmm? What could possible happen? SMUT!
1. Sexual tension!

**Here's a Quintana story! Enjoy!**

This night couldn't get any stupider. Honestly, who thinks of a Glee sleepover? One person: Rachel Fucking Berry. Regionals were tomorrow and Rachel thought it would be a good idea for all the girls to sleep over her house and practice and bond or some shit like that. It was just last week that she had made the announcement in the choir room.

_"Ladies," Rachel stood up and walked to the front. Santana was too busy watching Brittany and then turning her head before someone noticed. "I am having," She beamed "Drum roll!" One of the drummers of Glee club started to beat his drum then paused. "A Glee sleepover!" Just the fact that she thought to name it a Glee sleepover pissed Santana off._

_"Hold up, a Glee sleepover?" Santana asked in disgust. _

_"Yes Santana, there's been so much tension between everyone lately for one reason or another and I think we should all bond. But may I mind, this is an all girls sleepover. So, sorry boys." Santana scuffed and rolled her eyes._

_"Listen Dwarf, I hate to be honest, well actually no I don't. But frankly, I would never be caught dead with you outside these school walls._

_"Santana," Brittany chimed. "It's a sleepover, it'll be dark; no one will see you." There was a snicker heard around the room. _

_"So it's settled?" Rachel asked, "My house, next Friday."_

Santana had decided that she wasn't going as soon as Rachel made the announcement. Berry annoyed her beyond all belief. Yet here she was, in her living room, sippin' on apple juice because Rachel didn't think they needed liquor before performing night. When in reality liquor was exactly what the Latina needed to get through a night with Rachel. Why was she such a fool for Brittany Pierce? That's who really got her to come. She begged and pouted and kissed the spot on Santana's neck that made her lose her train of thought and sanity. Some other girls were changing in another room, while Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Tina all sat around staring at each other. Santana leaned against the couch preying for morning. They'd been there since 8 and it was around 11. All they'd done was sing show tunes and talk about each others feelings, but all Santana wanted to do was murder Berry for having this terrible idea. "What should we do next?" Rachel asked

"What I should do next is take my ass home." Santana snipped.

"W should all write letters to Santa!" Brittany said. "The roads are getting bad and it takes almost 5 days for the mail man to get to the North Pole." Santana smiled.

"Brittany, sweetie, it's March. Christmas, let alone winter have passed."

"That's why I didn't get anything yesterday morning, and that's why we had school." Santana raised an eyebrow, and then gave the other girls a look, daring them to say something.

Just then, Quinn, Mercedes, and Lauren all walked in. They took a place around the room sitting down. Santana's mouth grew dry as she almost starred at Quinn; it was hard for her to pull her eyes away from the blonde. Santana had always thought Quinn was gorgeous, she hated her, but she was gorgeous. There was no way Santana could deny that. The blondes track shorts rose up, exposing most of her legs and thighs, and drawing Santana's eyes right to the blonde's center. Santana had come to terms with this month's ago; she liked girls, but it was seriously getting harder and harder to hide from everyone else.

"It's crazy," Santana chuckled. "This is so much more torturing than I thought it was going to be."

"We just have to spice this party up, Santana." Mercedes' tried to add, but Santana yawned dramatically.

"Well, do you have any bright ideas, Santana!?"

"This is your shindig, Berry."

"We've been doing things all night, I honestly expected us to be sleep by now. We have to be up at seven tomorrow."

"I don't have a big idea, but it is an idea."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"The classic sleep over game; truth or dare." Santana chuckled at her middle school idea.

"That's so lame!" Lauren shouted.

"Its only lame if you play it lame." Tina peeped up. Quinn scuffed, and then laughed.

"What, Fabray?"

"I think it's funny. Of course you'd want to play truth or dare at an all girls sleepover."

"What are you talking about?" Santana tried her hardest not to blush. Quinn let it go shrugging her shoulders. Everyone knew Brittany and Santana fooled around, but everyone knew that Santana liked it the most. The Latina couldn't help but add something. "Take your panties out of you ass Fabray, even if I did like girls, which I don't, I wouldn't go for you." Santana lied.

Mercedes changed the subject. "Truth or dare is a fun game and I think it's a good idea." Everyone agreed. "Let's make a pack, what happens here, stays here." Everyone nodded as the game started.

Quinn was the last one to get questioned for the night, it was 12:30 and Rachel was insisting they go to bed. The blonde had no other choice but to pick dare, they'd made a

rule that after two truths you had to pick a dare. The blonde had broken the rules her last four turns, she was scared what her dare would be. But the other girls were getting visibly upset. "I dare you to kiss Santana." Lauren said quickly. Quinn turned to her then to Santana.

"I'm not kissing her."

"It would demolish this sexual tension between you two." Mercedes said, _or make it worst_ Quinn thought. She glanced over at Santana; her lips did look soft, and bitable.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Quinn asked her.

"I'd rather choke on my own vomit." Santana lied through her teeth. She had wanted do nothing more all night than to shove Quinn into the wall and-

Her thoughts were interrupted but the group of girls shouting "Do it! Do it! Do it!" Quinn raised her arms

"Fine!" Quinn made her way to Santana. "Stand up, Lopez." Santana folded her arms, standing up to Quinn. Her arms were crossed mainly so she wouldn't get the urge to touch the blonde.

"Don't hold back!" Lauren yelled.

"Don't get too turned on." Quinn snipped at Santana. The Latina chuckled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Quinn stepped closer to Santana and the Latina followed her motion. They both tilted their heads forward, But Santana stopped when Quinn stopped. Their lips were barely millimeters apart, they were so close. Santana thought was going to die or worst, grab Quinn and make her kiss her. But luckily she then felt the soft peck of Quinn's on her. Quinn almost quivered; Santana's lips were soft, kissable.

"Don't forget tongue!" Quinn stuck her tongue out; running it along Santana's closed lips and asked for entrance. Santana opened her mouth, quickly adding her tongue. Santana could feel the urgency from Quinn. _Shit, does she like this?_ Santana wondered. She took it upon herself to deepen the kiss, pushing Quinn back slightly as she began to suck on the blondes lower lip. The pale skin girl almost moaned out in satisfaction, but instead a warm. Wet intensity hit her core. The other girls started to oh and aw, afraid that they could tell her current state, Quinn pulled away almost breathless. It took Santana only a moment to realize that the other girl had pulled away.

Everyone had chosen their own spot in the living room, except for Brittany and Santana who laid side by side by the stair case. It was around 1:30 am and everyone was fast asleep. Santana however, could not bring herself to close her eyes. Her thoughts kept drifting off to Quinn, her lips, her body… she wanted her. But not how she wanted Brittany. No. She wanted Quinn for one night. Honestly, she wanted to teach a lesson about her homophobic like attitude she had earlier towards her. Santana's thoughts were interrupted by a low moan on the other side of the room. The Latina sat up, wondering what the hell that sound was. She heard it again, and she realized it was someone masturbating. She scanned the room, everyone was sleep; so who was it? She finally took her attention to Quinn who was in a far corner. "Oh shit…" Santana muttered to herself. A smile began to emerge across her face, a devilish smile. She had got the perfect way to not only teach Quinn a lesson, but to also have her for one night. Tonight.

The dark haired girl crawled slowly from her and Brittany's cover and made her way over to Quinn, careful not to make any noise. What she saw when she got to the blonde made her freeze at the sight. A pool of wetness quickly formed in her own panties. There Quinn was, eyes shut, head thrown back, her hand under her covers and her other hand resting on her forehead. Santana saw the motion of her hand through the covers and bit her lip stopping herself from moaning out. She crawled a little closer, she opened her mouth but Quinn got to it first.

"S-San-Santana." Quinn moaned her voice needy and shaky. She couldn't help it, her arousal from kissing Santana earlier was getting to her, and creating an ache that she needed to get rid of. _Hold shit. Holy shit. She wants me._ Santana smiled, she leaned over Quinn, softly placing her hand on the blondes.

"Need some help?" Quinn practically jumped at the touch; she was both shocked and embarrassed. But she was so turned on.

"I don't-"Santana's hand quickly replaced Quinn's and she started to rub lightly at her clit, careful not to send her over the top. This made Quinn quiver with want.

"Tell me you don't want me." Santana told her. The blonde couldn't tell that kind of lie, not right now, not with Santana's glowing the way it did under the dim night light Rachel had so that no one would step on anyone late in the night. Quinn was too weak, she needed relief. The Latina took no time placing her lips on Quinn's, she let her tongue dance with Quinn's before she started to suck on it slowly. The Latina took her middle finger and traced Quinn's outer lips, and then she ran her fingers up and down Quinn's wetness.

"Don't tease me." Quinn whispered in their kiss. Santana pulled away.

"Why not?" That's exactly what Santana had planned, a night a teasing and Cumming. "I'll tease you all night if I want, Fabray." The Latina then plunged two fingers deep into Quinn without warning.

This caused Quinn to moan out and then whimpered when Santana pulled her fingers out quickly, teasingly. She took the two fingers and licked them clean. "Shit, you taste good." She leaned in and kissed Quinn once again leaving Quinn breathless when she pulled away. Santana smiled as she leaned into Quinn's neck, kissing and sucking on a spot that made Quinn forget how to breathe for a second. "Tell me you want me." Santana growled. Quinn didn't want to give into Santana but she was positive she didn't really have a choice looking at the position she was in. If she told Santana she wanted her, the Latina would never let her live it down. Sure, Quinn was being proven right at this very moment; Santana was a hard core lesbian. But she was also getting proven wrong by liking it. The blonde swallowed her pride. Santana growled again "Tell me!" She whispered loudly palming her hand into Quinn's core and causing her to whimper once more.

"I want you, Santana."

"More."

"I want you so bad, I-I've wanted you since earlier today…please stop teasing me." Quinn couldn't help but say her last words breathlessly. "I want to feel you inside of me, Santana. Please, you're driving me crazy."

"Fuck…" Santana moaned. She was now dripping herself, her own juices flowing down her inner thigh. She continues against Quinn's core, palming against Quinn's clit. The Latina felt the blonde growing wetter; she could literally feel her juices flowing out. "You're so fucking wet, Fabray." Santana's voice was low and raspy. "And its cuz you want me to fuck you right?" Santana liked hearing Quinn confirm that she wanted her. Quinn nodded; she didn't trust her voice as her back arched slightly off the ground and back down when Santana removed her hand. Quinn let out a frustrated sigh. Santana chuckled; she was going to give Quinn what she wanted and then some.

Quinn lifted up her upper body and kissed Santana. From the kiss and the way Santana moved her tongue, Quinn could tell that Santana would be good at doing a few other things with it. That's when she felt Santana tugging at the hem of her night shirt; she started to pull it up. "Someone might wake up,"

"Do you think I care?" The Latina whispered. She pulled the shirt a little rougher, telling Quinn to get the damn thing off. "Lift your arms." She demanded. Quinn listened, letting the shirt slide off and to the floor. Quinn went for Santana's lips again but felt her being pushed back down slowly. Santana was almost dizzy, looking at Quinn's perky, tender breast. The Latina knelt down and took one of Quinn's nipples in her mouth, sucking on it for her pleasure really, and then taking the other in-between two of her fingers and squeezing. Quinn let out another groan and this caused Santana to look up, "Try not to be too loud. I know you'd hate for someone to wake up and see us." The dark haired women too her teeth and bit gently on Quinn's nipple, applying slight pressure, then scraping it out of her mouth. Quinn let out a yelp. "You all hot and wet for me," She started before doing the same thing the other nipple. "What would they think?" She continued to give attention to Quinn's breast before she licked her way up the pale skinned girl's body and to her ear.

"How bad," She licked her ear lobe. Quinn put her arms around Santana's back, moving them up to the darker women's jaw line. "Do you want me to fuck you?

"So bad-" Quinn said almost instantly. Santana flipped her dark hair back.

"How bad?" Quinn now had a puddle forming around her, "How bad, Fabray?"

"I want you to fuck me so bad I'm about to flip you over and make you stop this game and fuck me!" Santana smiled.

"I'd like to see you try." With that quickly took her hands and tried to flip Santana over, but failed miserably as the Latina pinned her down without breaking a sweat. Santana let out a low chuckle. "You get points for effort." With one quick motion Santana pulled Quinn's panties down roughly and without warning she slide two fingers inside of Quinn. The blonde practically died. She closed her eyes tight as her walls clinched around the dark women's fingers. Quinn was warm and wet; Santana would have thought she had just dipped her fingers into a pool of warm water if she didn't know any better.

Santana added another finger, bringing them in and out of Quinn a little faster. "Oh god…!" Quinn couldn't help but practically screamed; she shuttered. The Latina could feel Quinn tense up.

"Don't forget: Quiet." Santana said going faster. Her voice was seductive and flirty, Quinn had a feeling that she didn't care if they woke up. Quinn's breathing picked up. She bit her lip to keep her sounds at a whisper. Seeing her struggle like this only made Santana want to make her scream. Quinn's was tight, Santana wasn't sure if she could take a fourth finger, but who was she to decide? She took another finger and squeezed it inside. Quinn's eyes snapped open, and her body arched up when Santana curled her fingers while pumping them in and out of her burning core.

"Santana, j-jesus…" Her voice was husky and low; Quinn gripped Santana's shoulders and dug her nails deep.

"Mhmm…" Santana went faster, harder, loving the feeling of Quinn's nails digging into her. Quinn started to shake as she came close. "Jesus can't really help you. Don't say his name, say mines."

"San-S-S-aaaahhh!" is all she could muster out as she came hard on Santana's fingers. The Latina took them out for a few seconds and let Quinn's orgasm take over her body. Just as the blondes back went back to the floor, Santana started to rub brought circles around her clit.

"Shit! Santana.. no!" Quinn whispered, her body jumping back up, her legs automatically trying to close. Santana used her free hand to pry them back open.

"There's my name." Santana continued to play with Quinn's swollen, sensitive clit.

An electric shock tore through Quinn, this orgasm violent and relentless. Her muscles tensed up again in every way and she grabbed at Santana once more. When her orgasm hit again, Santana placed two fingers deep inside her once more. Quinn' face scrunched up, her mouth opened for a scream but nothing came out. She started to push Santana's hand away but it was no use. The Latina was not budging. She could see the smug smirk on Santana's face as she made Quinn's body quiver. "Santana please-"Quinn got out before her body gave in and she practically collapsed. She wanted to scream out, but she couldn't, which made this much more intense. The look in Santana's eyes was pure lust as she took her fingers away and kissed Quinn roughly. Quinn needed to breathe, it was hard to breath. Her chest moved abnormally fast and was in a daze as she lay down. She didn't know what to say, that was amazing. "I hope you don't think this is over." Santana said in a low tone.

The Latina didn't bother with foreplay, or kissing her way down. She spread Quinn's legs apart and positioned herself in between her legs. She placed them on her shoulders and went straight for Quinn's clit. Quinn was already hypersensitive, so the Latina thought maybe she'd lick slowly. She was shocked at how decent of a level Quinn's voice had stayed at considering. Santana placed her hands on Quinn's hip bones, keeping them in place as they started to rock. Before Quinn could get used to the feeling and relax a bit, Santana plunged her tongue as deep as she could inside of Quinn. The Latinas hot breath making Quinn's clit much harder. "Ahh-"Quinn breathed, she could feel herself Cumming all over again. Santana then clamped her whole mouth onto Quinn's dripping center; she sucked hard, slurping up all of Quinn's cum.

"You're so sensitive." Santana got out in a muffle. Santana slipped her thumb onto Quinn's clit once more, making the young women twist her body away, pull her body forward away from Santana's mouth, but Santana just followed and kept going. Quinn put a hand over her mouth as she began to see stars and light, nothing was around her anymore. Her body felt so numb but so sensitive to everything.

After what seemed like forever, Santana was finally done with Quinn's core, or so she thought. When Santana let her free Quinn put herself into a ball and closed her eyes. Santana leaned in forward to her ear and whispered. "Who said I was done with you, Fabray?" Quinn looked her, her body weak, her breathing heavy. Everything felt like jelly and wasn't sure; no, she was positive that she couldn't take anymore. She looked for a way out,

"What if Brittany wakes up," She asked, Santana smiled.

"She can join us." Santana say up on her knees, "On all fours," She demanded. This made Quinn wet all over again. Santana's raspy, deep voice demanding her. She loved it. She crawled onto her hands and knees, waiting to see what would happen. "I have a feeling you're a squirter, Fabray. After all that cumming you were doing, you practically shot out my eye." Santana sucked on her fingers, drenching them in her mouth before she placed her ring finger and middle finger into Quinn. Quinn's head shot up at the feeling and she began moving. Santana liked this position because even if Quinn closed her legs, it didn't really make a difference. She pumped her fingers in and out, picking up the pace every second. "Fuck you're hot Fabray." Quinn didn't have it in her to make much noise, she body was doing enough talking by its constant and jumping and twitching to Santana's touch. Soon enough, Santana was rapidly moving her fingers in and out of Quinn and suddenly she stopped. She took her two fingers and curled them inside Quinn, tapping up at her walls she knew she'd hit _that _spot. Quinn started to squirt cum in qushes, her body caving in but Quinn had to get away.

"Fuck, Santana!" She screamed, she couldn't help it. Santana let out a moan of her own as she kept doing what she was doing. Quinn started to crawl away, but Santana jut followed her until she grabbed her legs and stopped her from moving.

"Shit, Fabray…" Santana came herself, finally and let Quinn lay down at ease.

With that, Santana left Quinn in her shaken state and cuddled back up to Brittany on the other side of the room. She smiled as Brittany cuddled closer to her. She loved Brittany, but she was sure that Quinn had learned her lesson.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. On our way to regionals: Quinn's turn!

**Hey guys! I made a new chapter, and there will definitly be a third and then that's the end of this fanfic...maybe. Ok I just lied tomyself, there will be 4 chapters for this fanfic.**

**This is Quinn's turn, I hope you guys enjoy. Please excuse any typos :)**

**Alright, here it is!**

Santana sat in the last seat of the bus listening to her music, she sang along quietly to herself looking out the window. That's when she looked up to see Quinn sitting down next to her. She took her headphones out and smirked. "You come back for more, Fabray?" Quinn laughed.

"Not exactly, where's Britt?"

"Sitting up there with Artie." She nodded towards the couple and rolled her eyes.

"Mhmm," Quinn felt uneasy about what she was about to do.

"What do you want, Q?" Santana asked starting to scroll through her music.

"I wanted to repay you for last night." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think that I would let you get all up in this?"

"Because I made you cum and I didn't even touch you." The Latina chuckled.

"Would you even know what to do?"

"How did you?" Quinn let a grin cross her face.

"Alright Quinn, I like girls. Shit."

"Well obviously."

"Well, I catch on fast…"

Quinn leaned in closely to the Latina and kissed her lips deeply. Santana had to keep in the moan that she wanted to let out. But they were on a bus and no one was sleep at the moment.

"Q, someone might catch us… like ."

"Mhm, really." Quinn continued the kiss, her tongue exploring Santana's. That's when the blonde started to suck on the other girl's bottom lips, making her lose it.

"Fuck-"Santana whispered. She pushed Quinn in the seat, pinning her by her shoulders and kissing her harder.

"I'm in charge." Quinn whined trying to get from the seat. This was not going how she planned. She heard a low chuckle from Santana as the Latina started to talk.

"You have to earn that position Q," She pulled at the blondes perfectly placed ponytail and brought her head back, exposing her slender neck. "I'm not going to just give it to you."

Quinn drove her hands into Santana's sweats, instantly going for her silk panties. She rubbed her folds, creating a strong friction that created a wet spot within seconds. Santana closed her eyes quickly and gripped the edge of the seat to keep her up. Quinn then pushed her back to the window and kept her attention on the Latina's face and her hands in her pants. "You talk way too much, San." Quinn pushed her finger further, practically pressing down on Santana's clit and started to make little circles.

"Q…" Santana bit her lip and rested her head on the window. "Don't stop, ok?" She whispered to the blonde. Quinn shook her head and leaned in to kiss Santana, their lips feeling like a shock when they met.

The blonde wanted to torture Santana the way she'd tortured her the other night. But

she wasn't sure if she had that kind of thing in her. She started to drag her finger up and down the Latina's folds. Quinn could tell that Santana was getting even more wet by the way the silk now felt slightly cold yet the dark haired women's center was getting hotter and hotter. She noticed that Santana's eyes were shut still, closed tightly, her teeth still prying into her bottom lip. "Look at me, Lopez." Quinn said with such demand it almost startled Santana. "Fuck, these panties!" Quinn practically shouted. With that she removed Santana's sweats, and then yanked her panties down.

"Wait, shit…Q. Someone's going to come back here." Quinn could only smile.

"It's a bitch isn't it?" With that she went back to work on Santana's core

"Oh my-"Santana was caught off guard by the entrance of Quinn's two fingers. Quinn quickly started to curl her fingers and drag them in and out slowly, wanting Santana to feel every inch of her long slender fingers. "Quinn…" Santana breathed heavily, her eyes rolling back as she gripped the edge of the seat. With her other free hand she made her way up to Santana's breast, her nipples were hard and Quinn attempted to make them harder by started to squeeze and pinch them. Santana winced in pain, but still liking the feeling. Quinn took her fingers and added another, moving them in and faster, faster now. Deeper. Santana practically jumped from the seat, sitting back further, her back completely being supported by the window now. She kept looking around to make sure no one was coming, but picture Mr. Shuester or Mercedes's coming back to find them just turned her on even more.

Before she could process another thought, she felt Quinn slip another finger into her. "Quinn I can't…"

"Oh please, you've taken Puck." Santana moaned out covering her mouth quickly.

"Puck is not this thick!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe this will help…" Quinn bent down; kissing Santana's clit, making the girl stiffens quickly.

"Fabray, what the fuck has gotten into you."

"I think you did, "The sound of her voice, Santana couldn't help it, and she came unexpectedly.

"Fuck-ahhh… oh Jesus," She covered her mouth again. She felt embarrassed all of a sudden. "Shit, Quinn…I-"Quinn cut her off coming back up to her mouth.

"Remember what you told me last night? Jesus can't really you right now…" this made Santana grin wildly, she calmed down. Quinn smiled back, bringing two of her fingers to Santana's lips. The dark haired women licked the blonde's fingers slowly, seductively. "You want me to do it again?" Quinn asked started to suck on her ear lobe. Santana nodded.

"Tell me."

"Fuck me again."

"Say please." Quinn pulled her fingers out of Santana's mouth and looked her in the eyes. Santana licked her lips unable to resist Quinn.

"Please fuck me, Quinn. Please, god, I want your fingers in me again." It didn't take long for Quinn to return them to Santana's core and start to pump again.

Santana's eyes rolled back again, her breathing picked up and suddenly everything stopped. She opened her mouth to shout, to scream, to moan, but it was stuck in her throat. She couldn't get anything out except for whimpers. Quinn went deeper then she did before, her knuckles pounding into Santana. The Latina started to arch her back off the window as she felt herself cumming into Quinn's fingers. A shock went through her body, making her shake and start to stutter out everything she was trying to say But Quinn didn't stop, she continued, rubbing her clit with her other finger.

"No Q! I-I… sensitive. Quinn please…" Quinn shook her heads no and continued. She went up to Santana's neck and started to suck on the spot that made her moan out.

"You're being loud San." Quinn whispered to her.

"You're driving me crazy…" Is all the Latina could get out. Quinn removed her fingers from Santana and took the position Santana was in.

"Get on my lap and face me." Santana obeyed, trying to catch her breath. "Take your shirt off. Bra too." Santana hesitated, but she did it. Quinn smiled as she shoved three fingers into Santana. The Latina threw herself back, almost breaking down from the intrusion. "No." Quinn said with a smirk. "You have to look at me the entire time." She brought Santana's shaking body up and back to her.

"Oh my god, Quinn." Santana put her hands on both sides on the seats and leaned her body down further to Quinn's as the blonde started to curl her fingers up. "I-I think I'm gonna squirt Q…" She cried unable to control her body from twitching.

"Mhm, let it go. I have clothes to change into." Santana's body arched up, she gripped onto Quinn's shoulders. Her hair draped over her face in a dark mess. Her body lifted up releasing her squirt all over. Quinn took her whole hand and hit Santana's dripping, sensitive, swollen core and made her yelp. Quinn pulled Santana in for a kiss, waiting for her to calm down. She then helped her to put her clothes back on and went to get a towel to clean the seat. "I'll see you later." Quinn gave Santana one last kiss on the lips before going back to her seat on the bus. Santana was still breathing heavily but couldn't help but smile.

**Please review, um tell me what you might want in the next few chapters. I just might add them, I love suggestions. Tell me what you think, did you like Santana submitting... I did! Haha XD **


	3. Shower time!

**I would like to point out that I am ignoring homework to do this right now.**

**Alright, so a lot of people… well a few people asked for something more romantic with Quinn and Santana. I think this chapter is pretty romantic. And someone else asked for a threesome with Brittany and I was actually thinking that when I was posting the 2****nd**** chapter so…** **absolutely. Next chapter though. I promise.**

**That and someone also asked for toys… um. I can go that. Next chapter though.**

**I'm sorry these are so straight forward by the way…**

**Ok guys, enjoy!**

Santana couldn't get Quinn out of her mind. Even when she was with Brittany, everything would travel back to the bitchy blonde. Not that Santana didn't like Brittany anymore it was just… something about _Quinn_ that drew Santana in…

It was after cheerio's practice and Santana was about to take a shower. Everyone else had cleared out including Brittany; she had to take Lord Tubbington his medicine. Santana shook her hair out a bit wrapping the towel around herself. She made her way to the showers when she noticed that the first on was still on. Who was still here? She could have sworn that she'd seen everyone walk out.

Santana peeked into the shower to see who was left, and she found Quinn. The Latina wiped her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling. Quinn looked breath taking and Santana felt a lump in her throat that just would not go down, it was then that she realized that she wasn't breathing normally. Her stomach grew tight and she felt like she was going to collapse. And before she could stop herself she dropped her towel and entered the shower.

Quinn felt warm hands wrap around her waist and she jumped. But she quickly relaxed when she saw Santana standing behind her. She had to admit it was strange, Santana holding her like this, being sweet. "Santana, what are you doing?" She whispered.

"No one's around right now, Quinn. It's just us, you don't have to whisper." She whispered back. Santana started to roam her hands around Quinn's body, making the blonde's muscle tense up a bit at the touch.

"Are you going to get back at me for the other day?" She asked slowly. She turned her head to find Santana blushing.

"No… I um," She was hesitating. "I was thinking that we're even now so… how about we just make each other feel good… maybe take it a little slower. Not be so rough with one another."

"Are you asking me to make love to you, Santana?" the Latina nodded her head slowly. At first, Quinn thought to laugh, this was a joke. It had to be a joke, but the dark haired women looked dead serious and full of lust. Santana placed a gentle, slow kiss on the blondes shoulder before slowly licking her way up to Quinn's neck, stopping at her jaw line. She cupped the blondes face and started to suck on her lips slowly, before she took them with hers and kissed her slowly.

Quinn pulled away.

"I've never made love before, especially not with a girl."

"I'll teach you." Santana said. Quinn noticed the change in the girls voice, it was always raspy, but usually she had a crisper tone, she was demanding and cold with her voice. Right now it was still raspy, but soft and fragile. But it still turned Quinn on. She gave the Latina a smile.

"Okay…" the Latina slowly pushed Quinn forward so that she was against the wall with her back side the other women.

"Don't let this go to your head," Santana whispered in Quinn's ear. "But you're beautiful. So damn beautiful." Quinn felt her body getting weak. "I was watching you in practice today, I swear, I couldn't take my eyes off of you." Santana's hand found their way to Quinn's breast, massaging them gently, but still hard enough for Quinn to let out a tiny moan. Just then Santana turned Quinn around. The blonde's hands were stuck by her side; she was in awe from seeing Santana standing there with no clothes on. Her body was a bright bronze color; her body looked perfect against Quinn's. "Don't be afraid to touch me." Santana leaned into Quinn, lapping at her throat, licking her way up to the blonde's ear sucking on her ear lobe. Quinn moved her hands finally; she placed them on the small of her back. Quinn finally spoke up.

"I've been watching you all day, in glee club… I just… you're gorgeous Santana." Quinn blushed when Santana looked at her for a moment. It was like for once they understood each other and they weren't rivals. She felt herself turning bright read so she turned away. Santana caught Quinn's chin and brought it to her so that their lips touched.

"Thank you." She whispered before returning her attention the blonde's lips. Quinn deepened kiss, she took her hand and ran it through Santana's now soft, wet hair.

Santana slowly dragged her hand from Quinn's neck, to the valley of her breast, to her belly button and stopped at her pelvic bone. She could feel Quinn growing hot from her touch. The blonde rested her hands on the Latina's shoulders before she let them start roaming around her back and making their way to Santana's breast. The dark haired women let out a tiny moan, breaking the kiss for a second before Quinn brought her back. The blonde started to knead at her breast, playing with the Latina's nipple as well. "Ah-"Santana moaned out again. Santana took her hands and placed them on Quinn's sex. Fuck, she was burning hot down there. This made both Quinn and Santana shiver with pleasure and Santana pressed a little harder against it. Quinn wanted nothing more than to feel Santana in her, but she liked this, it was nice feeling her like _this_. "Santana…" She whined out, her body was hot and she was growing dizzy from want. Santana smiled. The Latina spread her legs wider. Quinn's hands slide down to the Latina's perfect ass and gripped it tightly. _She_ wanted to feel more of Santana. She slowly moved her hands over the Latina's waist and went straight for her core.

"God-" Santana whispered. She took her fingers and started to drag them up and down Quinn's sex; she found her swollen clit and began to rub tiny, gentle circles around it. When she heard Quinn let out a moan she pressed down harder and made her circles a little faster. "Do you want me inside of you, Quinn?" She asked her in a raspy voice.

"Dear jesus, yes!" Quinn bit down on her bottom lip as she felt Santana slowly enter a finger inside of her. "More please… please." Santana took it upon herself to enter two more. "Ahh, San-"She tried to grip the wall but it wasn't much help. Instead her hand just slipped down a little.

Quinn took her fingers and entered them into Santana's dripping core as well. "Fuck…" She moaned out loud. Quinn added two more fingers, and then started to massage her clit. She noticed Santana liked it because of the way she was leaning more into the wall, one of her hands placed on the tiles to keep her balance. "You are a quick learner." She gritted through her teeth as she got wetter. She started to pump her own fingers in and out of Quinn slowly. Quinn leaned into her for support, she placed her head in the crook of Santana's neck before she started to place butterfly kisses there instead. "Mhm," The Latina moaned. The blonde started to lick the spot that would make Santana break down. Then she clamped her mouth down on it and sucked. "Oh my… Quinn." That's when Quinn picked up the speed. Her fingers entered and re-entered the Latina quickly, making her shut her eyes tightly and hit the wall violently. "Ahhh!" She screamed feeling the blonde's fingers on her clit as well. Her body starts to shake and she rolls her eyes back, she throws her head onto Quinn's shoulder and let's herself explode. Quinn takes her fingers out and licks them clean while Santana recovers.

Santana can't help but blush and smile at the intimate moment her and her once enemy, maybe still enemy, but damn sure not now enemy, just shared. Santana pushes her fingers into Quinn as deep as they can go, and curls them up. She taps against Quinn's wall for a while and Quinn starts to twitch. "Wait Santana, it feels too good… I can't h-hana-" She cut off by Santana's lips pretty much telling her to shut up and take it. The Latina starts to tap faster, while pulling them out slightly so she can push them right back in. The tapping of Quinn's walls causes her to lose control of everything; all she can do is stutter and ramble. "I-I ahhh, ahh-eh, ah!" Her eyelids feel heavy now as her juices squirt out and she can't stand anymore. She starts sink to the ground. Santana giggles, she squats down and runs her fingers through Quinn's hair for a while, letting her calm down.

"I've got on more things to do to you." Santana smiles. She gets on her knees and tells Quinn to get in front of her and put her legs on her shoulders. Quinn obliges. Now she's practically sitting in midair, her back against the wall and Santana's hands hold her up by her ass, she lifts Quinn up a little higher and plunges her tongue into the blonde.

" Jesus, San… I'm gonna cum again…" Santana looks up at her, her tongue deep inside of Quinn, creating circles inside of her. Quinn's stomach muscles clench and she shutters again. She feels her body screaming and she tries to scream but nothing comes out. Santana continues to look Quinn in the eyes, this simple action causing her to start dripping and it running down Santana's chin. The Latina starts to suck at her clit, driving Quinn off the edge and bringing her to full, orgasm.

Santana caught Quinn's lips in hers and smiled through it. "You okay?" She whispered. Quinn couldn't form words so she just nodded. She blushed and grinned unable to stop herself from turning red. Santana picked Quinn up and carried her out of the shower and placed her on the couch that was in the in the locker room and started to help her dry off.

**Please review! I love to hear your thoughts. J**


	4. Shhh!

**This might be the last chapter of this fanfic guys.. sorry :( **

Santana walked up to the Quinn the next day in the library, and she sat down right by her. "Hey Q," Santana kind of whispered. "I'm kind of embarrassed about yesterday-"

"_You're_ embarrassed? Santana, no, I'm embarrassed." The Latina shrugged.

"You shouldn't be, you look amazing naked and you sound so sexy when you're coming-"

"Why are you so loud?" Quinn kind of laughed.

"I'm sorry…" Quinn smiled at her.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed… you're too beautiful to be embarrassed…" Santana smirked.

"So we're both being ridiculous for feeling embarrassed."

"Pretty much," Santana bit her lip and hesitated.

"Q… I can't… stop thinking about you."

"Are you serious?" They whispered now, while Santana glared at her hands in her lap.

"It's just… this might just be a sex thing but I love fucking you, ok? I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be sorry… just…" Quinn didn't know what to say, "Yesterday was really good… like amazing actually."

"But you don't like girls." Quinn was about to answer her but Santana got up and walked away before she could.

Quinn followed the dark haired girl to the back of the library. "Leave me alone Q, okay? I really just want to forget about this." Quinn raised an eyebrow,

"You wanna forget about everything?" This made Santana smile a little.

"Shut up, Fabray." Santana  
started to look through the shelf of books for a book on Astrology for her astronomy paper. Quinn turned Santana around and they looked at each other for a moment. "What are you doing? This is way too public… and it's too quiet."

"So was the bus."

"Well yeah, but this is a _library_, Q. What if one of the old bats walks up and see's us fucking on the bookshelf?"

"Then we book it." Santana chuckled.

"We can't…" but Quinn was already at work on her neck, lapping and kissing on it causing Santana to groan. "Q…" The blonde lifted up Santana's Cheerio's shirt and started to feel the bare skin that was underneath. She sucked harder on the spot and pushed Santana further into the shelf. "Don't make the books fall." The Latina whispered in Quinn's ear. Quinn smiled as she started to squeeze the dark haired women's breast. Santana grabbed Quinn's face and smashed their lips together. "We have to be quick." She felt Quinn start to rub her nipples with her index finger. She smiled as the feeling and went back to Quinn's lips, deepening the kiss and intertwining their tongues.

"I love the way you kiss." Quinn said before she found her way into the Latina's spanks and pulled them down quickly. "No panties?" Quinn smirked.

"Shut up, Quinn." Santana moaned when she felt the blonde's fingers playing with her clit. She started to create slow, tight circles, making Santana bit down hard on her lip. "Stop teasing me, Quinn. This is_ not_ the place." Quinn smirked at Santana and loved when she gave in to her.

"It's like you were ready for me or something." She dipped two fingers into Santana's core and groaned at what she felt. "You _are_ ready for me." Quinn quickly turned Santana around, making her face the books before she quickly added her two fingers again. Santana clenched her jaw and gripped the shelf tighter as Quinn slide he fingers deeper inside. The Latina tried to keep herself upright but it was growing harder when the blonde started to massage her clit as well.

"Quinn!" She whispered loudly. "I can't handle this, just made me cum, please. I've wanted you all day." Quinn smiled at Santana begging for her.

"Beg harder." Quinn said moving her fingers faster, plunging them deeper and curling her fingers upward. Santana's legs began to shake and she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to stand.

"Please Quinn, please; I just want you to fuck me… please." She practically cried. Her hands were red now from how hard she was clenching onto the shelf. Her body starts to twitch and can feel her legs giving in as Quinn suddenly picks up to an unusually fast speed. "Wait-"Santana screeched. He body tried to get away, but she couldn't forward without knocking the books forward. The Latina was looking around now, both suspicious of who was watching and of how loud this orgasm would make her.

"Do you want me to stop?" Quinn asked pulling her fingers out slowly.

"No!" Santana almost yelled. Quinn continued as Santana's legs gave in and she was now on her knees and still holding onto the shelf. Quinn slowed down a bit but was still massaging the Latina's clit, the nub now more swollen and sensitive than ever. This motion caused Santana to reach down and push Quinn's hand away before she came again on the Library carpet. Quinn leaned in and kissed the back of Santana's back and let her catch her breath.


End file.
